


Heat

by Eevee10



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee10/pseuds/Eevee10
Summary: Muriel realizes he misses the Apprentice when she goes for her errands. More than he'd like to admit.First appearance of MC Nerisha. She cute. I think.This is a lemon. If you're not into the citrus, stop at this point!
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 44





	Heat

Muriel had never initiated lovemaking between him and Nerisha. He was always shy, awed by her boldness, helpless when she placed his hands on her sides and sighed in his mouth as they kissed. He had always been chasing after her, grateful that he had the chance to bask in her glory as she came undone around him, even hated himself when he shamefully followed her to his high.  
But that time was different. That time he desperately needed her, he ached for her, his lust burning in his loins and distracting him from the things he had to do.  
She was gone for an hour. She had walked back to the shop, to fetch some of her herbs and ointments. And it seemed to Muriel that she was gone for hours. He tried to occupy himself with his daily tasks but found it impossible. His thoughts always returned to her. Her scent, her aerial movement, the sound of her voice, clear as a creek… He soon found himself unable to do anything but think of her, and his desire burnt him.  
Muriel used to hate how his body responded to things sometimes. In fact, he didn’t like everything he couldn’t control. And his erection was no different. He would usually ignore it until it went away, or, in extreme cases, satisfy it in a hurry, so he could get back to his day. He had never thought to enjoy it.  
But now… Now he wanted it. He wanted her. He wished she were here so she could take initiative, so she could put her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply, desperately…  
He was sat down on the furs by his bed when she entered. At first, he thought she was in his mind. He kept his eyes shut, his knees to his chest, like a child. He heard her cloak come off, he heard her bag and its glass contents clink as she placed them on the table. He felt her footsteps on the floor as she approached him and raised his eyes only when she kneeled in front of him.  
“Muri? What’s wrong?” she asked him in her softest voice.  
He looked up. She was there, smiling, a bit worried. Her long, blue-black hair, her blue eyes, her soft tan skin, everything was as he remembered it. He took a shallow breath and his eyes were pleading.  
“I’m…” he mumbled. He didn’t exactly know how to phrase it. He was uncomfortable as it was, he desperately needed her to figure it out. But she seemed puzzled. He was nothing like this when she left him, a little over an hour ago.  
“Muriel, what is it?” she repeated, and he didn’t think her voice would sound so feather-like.  
“I’m… I think I’m in heat…” he finally murmured.  
She looked confused for just another moment, and Muriel held his breath. Then, she just smiled.  
“I wasn’t gone for that long,” she said, while her hands slowly undid her belt and let it fall on the floor behind her. Muriel’s hands darted on her own as she started undoing her tunic.  
“Let me…” he whispered. Nerisha was surprised, but she didn’t let it show as she scooted closer to him. She watched him as he undid her top with slightly trembling hands, his eyes almost hungry as he took in every inch of skin he revealed. This new side of him was surprisingly arousing her. They had spent countless hours together, her teaching him how to move around and inside her, always amazed at his responses. But he never led, he just followed. And she was fine with that. He claimed it was because his actions had caused so much pain and death. She was teaching him how to be alive and he was learning fast. She was determined to bring him back to life, like a bear waking from hibernation. And it seemed he had started to wake up.  
It was his turn to take off his clothes. She moved her hands to his belts, but he stopped her yet again. Nerisha decided she would let him lead their evening. So she sat back, lazily undoing her own pants as he stood up and stripped bare in front of her.  
Nerisha gasped. She could never get used to the sight of his body, perfectly sculpted out of marble, plowed with scars. She adored every single part of him. Every scar, every muscle, the way the hair trailed from his abdomen to his groin… He was perfect. Even if he denied it.  
And there was something else… His blush. It wasn’t from embarrassment, as it had been dozens of times before. It was pure lust manifesting itself red on his cheeks and shoulders, making him look delicious to her. She kicked off the rest of her clothes as he kneeled again in front of her and she extended her hand to him. He pulled her close and sat her on his lap. Nerisha could feel him, rock hard and hot against her leg and a shiver traveled all the way down her spine and nestled between her legs.  
He kissed her. He was kind yet hungry, careful with his movements. Without meaning to, she led his right hand on her stomach. His left arm wrapped around her to keep her in place. Muriel broke the kiss to breathe.  
“Muri… I won’t break…” she whispered.  
He bit his lip. This time, it was she who was pleading. He knew what she wanted.  
His right hand snaked between her legs and she gasped as he slid two fingers inside her. His lips descended to her neck. He kissed and nibbled there, just like she had shown him many times before. Moans and gasps and pleads rolled off her lips as he worked her.  
“Muri… please… take me…” she was barely able to speak now. She didn’t have to tell him twice. He laid her softly on the furs on the floor and took his place over her. She looked up, eyes shining with want. The mere notion of her needing him drove him crazy. He almost finished then and there. Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself at her entrance, as her hands rested on his arms, and he pushed forward.  
She always, always felt amazing. She always took him in so nicely, with a loud moan. She was warm and wet and perfect. He moved slowly, remembering it took her a few minutes to stretch to his size and start to enjoy it.  
Nerisha’s breath was coming out uneven already. Her nails dug into his flesh, the sensation being too much and not enough at the same time. She pleaded, begged him to give her more, to go faster. He was her entire world. Always. But now, it was clearer.  
Her arms embraced his shoulders and she pulled him close, not being able to stand the small gap between them. As he drove deep inside her, she started a chant. They both glowed with her magic. Muriel knew this. It was one of Asra’s spells for good luck and prosperity. She was raining her blessings on him as they moved together.  
Her glow faded and she started shaking. He knew that feeling all too well. She was close. Desperate to drive her off the edge, he pushed harder, faster. He caught a glimpse of her eyes through her lashes, and he knew he was done for. And so was she.  
Nerisha came undone violently. She shook, her entire body tense, as she squeezed him onto her. She was whispering, but Muriel couldn’t understand what. He spilled himself inside her a moment later, unable to resist her. He closed his eyes shut, the sheer power of his orgasm wrecking him whole.  
When he opened them again, it was over. He looked beneath him. There she was, truly perfect, glistening with sweat, her skin looking copper in the light of the fire. She was looking at him, eyes full of love. A tear escaped her and he knew, beyond all doubt, that it was a happy one that he had created.  
He stood up, and it took all he had not to fall down. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. His single bed, which seemed to barely fit him, now magically was enough for the both of them. He laid her among the furs and wrapped her in them. He then sat down next to her.  
“Muriel?”  
He looked at her. Oh, was she glorious! He couldn’t get enough.  
“Please…” she whispered  
He crawled next to her. Like a child, she nested herself into his arms, pulling as close as she could as he embraced her.  
“I had a nightmare,” she said. He didn’t speak. He merely pressed her tighter onto him.  
“I saw I was returning to the hut from the forest. As I approached, I saw flames. I ran and begged the stars for you to be okay. The hut was on fire. The door was open, you were kneeling among the flames, holding Innana. You looked at me and you were angry. You yelled ‘You did this!’. I tried to apologize. But my voice wouldn’t come out. The flames swallowed you two whole and I woke up, drenched in sweat”  
He remembered her waking up like that. And when he asked, she had smiled, brushed her damp bangs out of her face and told him it was nothing.  
“Is that why you cast that spell?” he asked her. She nodded in his arms.  
“I will die before I let anything bad happen to you. I love you, Muriel, do you understand me?”.  
She looked up. She was crying. Gods, he hated seeing tears in her eyes. And it was something he saw more often these days. He tried to think of something to say, but he couldn’t.  
So he held her, as she sobbed herself to sleep. And still, he held her as she slept uneasily, thinking only that she was his future. He promised that one day, he would make her smile again. Even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Eva, I love writing porn, thanks for coming to my TedTalk. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
